Unthinkable I'll never be ready
by Syura
Summary: Un nouvel O.S. que j'avais dans la tête depuis vendredi soir ! Enfin sorti pour vos beaux yeux...


Voici un petit O.S. que je viens d'écrire. Il n'a aucun rapport avec les autres fics que j'ai pu écrire précédemment. Et merci à Lilou pour son aide. Elle m'a guidé pour écrire cette seconde version de la fic. La première étant clairement trop NC-18 ! Je m'était égaré dans l'écriture, mais grâce à elle, j'ai pu me reprendre et faire quelque chose de potable.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 13 Janvier. Hier, j'ai fêté mon anniversaire avec tout le monde. C'était sympa, ils se sont tous amusés et ont pris un malin plaisir à me faire de mauvaises blagues.

Tout le monde était là, enfin, il y avait beaucoup de couples. Comme toujours. Saga était venu avec sa pelote de laine, Mû. Le Scorpion en mousse aux pinces rongées s'était ramené avec son glaçon sur pattes, comme à chaque fois. C'était lourd. Surtout qu'Angelo était venu avec Aphrodite. Bras dessus, bras dessous, fiers sourires aux lèvres.

Ils se sont pointés en milieu de soirée, débraillés et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Angelo s'est même permis de reboutonner son jean en passant la porte.  
Moi qui était de bonne humeur –merci l'alcool– j'ai bien vite déchanté et dessaoulé. Ni une ni deux, je me suis cassé, les bousculant au passage, faut pas déconner non plus. Je suis sorti prendre l'air. J'ai du fumer trois ou quatre cigarettes avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète de savoir où j'étais passé. Et bien évidemment, ce ne sont pas les deux connards qui sont venus me chercher, loin de là !

C'est Aldébaran qui est sorti. Sans dire quoi que se soit, il a juste posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'a serré contre lui. C'était plus qu'étrange. Mais pas désagréable. Bien évidemment, j'ai cru mourir sous son étreinte, mais quand il a desserré les bras, pour me laisser respirer, je me suis agrippé à lui. D'un coté, je voulais rester seul, et de l'autre, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eux. Mes soit disant meilleurs amis, Angelo et… Lui.  
Aldé est resté là pendant un moment, tentant de me calmer, de me rassurer. Et quand il a plongé son regard dans le mien, il a tout de suite compris le malaise, même s'il s'en doutait depuis le début.

- Faut pas te laisser abattre. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ils font ça juste pour te faire sortir de tes gonds. Et ça a l'air de marcher.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je fasse comme s'ils n'étaient pas là alors qu'ils savent ce que ça me fait ? Sans moi Aldé !

- Je ne te dis pas ça Shura ! Mais bon, fais comme tu veux ! Casses-toi si ça te chante, mais ça ne changera rien à ce qui se passe là !

Il posa sa main sur mon torse, au niveau de mon cœur. C'était horrible. Il avait horriblement raison. J'ai baissé la tête et me suis blotti contre lui pendant un instant. Le temps de retrouver mes esprits.

On est retourné à la soirée, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais l'esprit tranquille. Loin de là. Tous les couples roucoulaient de part et d'autres de la salle. Kanon essayait désespérément de mettre l'ambiance avec de la musique électro-rock mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Aiolia s'essayait à la danse pour attirer les autres sur la piste, mais c'était peine perdue. Enfin, presque. Aphrodite était sur la piste avec lui, se frottant contre lui tel une chienne en chaleur. Je les ai détesté. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Dans un excès de rage j'ai embarqué deux bouteilles de vodka et me suis barré en claquant la porte. Qu'ils aillent tous voir chez Hadès si j'y suis !

J'ai fait le chemin à pieds, titubant tout ce que je pouvais en buvant en même temps. Quand je suis enfin arrivé chez moi, dans mes appartements, j'ai claqué la porte si fort que ça a dû résonner jusqu'aux douzième et huitième temple. Mais honnêtement, j'en avais strictement rien à battre là. J'étais tellement écoeuré. Ecoeuré de leur attitude à tous les deux.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…  
En voilà une surprise qu'elle est du plus mauvais goût ! Les deux rats étaient là, dans la cuisine, à comploter je ne sais quoi.

Et d'un même pas, ils sont arrivés dans le salon et m'ont toisé du regard. Comment faire pour ne prêter aucune attention à tel tableau ? C'est impossible. J'ai bu, encore, pour me donner du courage, et pour être sûr de ne me rappeler de rien le lendemain. Super anniversaire…

- Tu comptes finir en coma éthylique Shu ?

- Laisses-le se détruire Aphro, il n'a jamais rien su faire d'autres que ça de toute façon…

- Je t'emmerde Angelo.  
- La belle affaire. Tu n'as jamais su affronter les problèmes. Tu ne fais que fuir, depuis toujours tu ne fais que ça.

- Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, Cancer.

- SHURA ! J'en ai plus que marre de te voir comme ça ! A ton avis, pourquoi je suis arrivé si tard et dans un tel état avec DM ?  
- Sincèrement ? J'en ai strictement rien à foutre, Aphrodite.

- Bien sûr, tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de nous. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est toi.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Cancer ! De plus, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais !

Le regard de DeathMask était des plus perçant. A vous glacer le sang, sauf que je suis un Gold et que j'ai compris son petit jeu depuis un bail. Aphrodite avait fait apparaître une de ses roses et jouait avec, me toisant d'un regard de psychopathe en puissance. Ils allaient bien ensemble finalement. Et Aldé s'était trompé.

Sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, Aphrodite laissa tomber sa rose au sol et prit le visage d'Angelo entre ses mains. Un long baiser passionné s'en suivit… Et une envie de vomir m'envahit. Et une fois de plus, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit, ils ont quitté mes appartements sans m'adresser un regard… Me laissant seul avec toutes mes questions…

Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel anniversaire pourri ? Je suis là, seul, avec mes bouteilles de vodka pour compagnie. Et tout le monde est resté pour faire la fête. Je les déteste. Je me déteste d'être aussi transparent à leurs yeux. Aussi insignifiant. J'en viens même à me demander ce que je fous ici, dans ce Sanctuaire. Je ne suis qu'un imposteur.  
Et eux… Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui…? Je pensais être un ami fidèle, toujours là quand ils en avaient besoin. Mais il faut croire que je suis de trop maintenant. Il faut croire que je ne leur suis plus d'aucune utilité.  
Ce soir, je ne pourrai pas dormir. Pas avec ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'y arriverai plus. Plus jamais.

Voilà.Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, comme je l'avais prévu. J'ai passé la nuit à cogiter, pour les raisons citées plus haut. Je suis toujours perdu. Perdu dans un flot de questions sans réponse. Perdu, et seul.  
Personne n'a pris la peine de se rendre à mon Temple pour savoir si j'y suis. Personne. En même temps, quel intérêt ? Qui s'intéresse à moi ? Je ne suis personne. Je n'ai pas de don comme eux.

Mais il va falloir sortir. Affronter le regard interrogateur des autres. Leurs questions. Leurs sous entendus graveleux concernant l'absence d'Angelo et Aphrodite, qui ont du partir en même temps que moi. Faire bonne figure aussi.

Les thermes me semblent le seul endroit pour être tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur tous les autres Chevaliers qui sont venus agoniser après la super soirée trop funky d'hier. Voilà que j'ai de nouveau envie de vomir. Mais bon, il faut bien affronter les gens, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je me glisse dans l'eau, au milieu des autres et fais semblant de me reposer. Mais le repos n'est que de courte durée…

- Alors Shura, tu t'es envoyé Aphrodite et DM hier ?

- Ta gueule Lia, je suis sûr qu'ils sont partis tous les trois en ville pour finir la soirée en boite !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Aioros ! Ils étaient chez DM, c'était allumé dans sa chambre !

- Camus dit vrai, et puis ça n'arrêtait pas de gémir…

- Tu déconnes Milo !

- J'te jure Shaka !

- Bon, maintenant, vous fermez tous vos grandes gueules et vous foutez la paix à Shura !

- Merci Aldébaran…

J'avais qu'une envie, en cet instant précis, c'était de me laisser couler. La seule chose que j'ai eu le courage de faire, c'était de mettre la tête sous l'eau pour laisser s'échapper deux ou trois larmes. J'étais clairement à bout, et ils ne m'aidaient pas. Sauf Aldé. On n'a jamais été proches, lui et moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis hier, il est là pour moi.  
Et, au milieu de tous les autres, il m'a relevé de l'eau et m'a, une fois de plus, pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter et me donner un peu de courage. Ils ont tous du tirer une de ces têtes en nous voyant… Mais je m'en fous. Un simple sourire suffit à Aldé pour comprendre que je voulais partir. Il m'a accompagné récupérer mes affaires et m'a arrêté un instant, plaquant ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage, m'empêchant de partir. En même temps, face à un mec de deux mètres pour un peu plus d'une centaine de kilo de pur muscle, personne ne cherche à bouger.

- Capricorne, la prochaine fois, réfléchis bien avant d'agir.

- J'ai rien fait…

- Tu es parti, hier soir. Et ne va pas croire que personne ne s'est inquiété…

- Personne n'est venu me voir…  
- Je leur ai interdis d'aller dans ton Temple.

- Mais pourquoi…?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu t'en sortes par toi-même. Et que je ne voulais pas qu'on te voit dans un état…

- Oui, j'ai saisi… Merci Aldé… Mais… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

- J'en sais rien.

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a sourit avant de me laisser partir…

En chemin, j'ai croisé Mû et Saga. LE couple du Sanctuaire. C'était… gênant. Personne ne s'est vraiment regardé, ce qui, finalement, n'est pas plus mal.

Une fois chez moi, je me suis posé sur mon canapé, et j'ai repris ma réflexion. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, en fait. Qu'ils voulaient juste me pourrir mon anniversaire. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net ! Vite ! Il faut que j'aille chez Aphrodite !

Et c'est reparti pour les milliers de marches à monter, encore ! Je vais finir par devenir fou ! Complètement à la masse même ! Je n'en peux plus. Je crève sous ce foutu soleil de plomb qui m'assassine petit à petit. Mais je vois d'ici son Temple. J'y suis presque.  
Le souffle court, en nage, je m'arrête sur le parvis et tombe à genoux, me retenant de justesse, prenant appui sur mes mains, pour ne pas finir la tête dans le marbre. J'ai tenté de reprendre mon souffle, de reprendre un visage humain. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relever qu'une rose se planta dans le sol, entre mes mains, juste sous mon nez.

- Tiens… La Biquette s'est perdue ?

- Je… Je voulais te voir, Aphrodite…

- Trop tard, Aphrodite est occupé. Repasse plus tard, looser !

- Je t'emmerde Angelo !

Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se contenta simplement de me foutre un coup de pied dans le ventre. Une fois à terre, il me poussa jusqu'aux marches, où il finit par me jeter.  
Aphrodite relâcha un léger cri de stupeur avant de s'en retourner vers ses appartements avec DeathMask. Et moi. Moi je dévalais les marches, les prenant dans les cotes, les jambes, le visage.

J'étais encore plus perdu. Plus que d'habitude. Chez moi, dans le baquet d'eau chaude, brûlante même, je fixais le mur en face de moi. J'étais vide. Ils m'avaient vidé.  
La porte de mes appartements s'ouvrit. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer de reconnaître le cosmos. Mon regard hébété suffit à l'étranger pour comprendre. Il s'assit à coté du baquet, et tenta de poser sa main sur mon bras. En vain. Je me suis permis de le repousser, alors que j'avais terriblement envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

- Laisse-moi… Tu m'as trahi. J'ai compris. J'ai tout compris…  
- Shushu… Je veux t'expliquer…  
- Vas t'en Aphrodite. Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux quoi de plus ? Vous m'avez déjà humilié, anéanti. Il t'en faut encore ?

- Shu… Ce… Ce n'était pas nous… Angelo a déconné, dans mon labo…  
- Arrête de me mentir ! J'en ai assez de passer pour la cinquième roue du carrosse, pour le bouffon du roi, pour le clébard de ses seigneurs !

- Shura ! Je t'ai dit la vérité ! Il nous a fait boire une potion de sa composition. Il a merdé et tu en as fait les frais…

- Le jour de mon anniversaire. Merci. Dans le genre pourrissage de vie, vous excellez…

- Je… suis désolé Shura.  
- Fous le camp Angelo ! Foutez le camp ! Vous ne trouvez pas que vous m'avez assez pourri comme ça ? J'en ai plein le dos d'être votre larbin et souffre douleur !

Je me suis levé d'un bond et j'ai enroulé une serviette autour de ma taille. D'un pas décidé, j'ai fini par quitter la pièce pour aller dans le salon. Mon paquet de clope en main, mon briquet, je suis sorti sur le parvis pour fumer, seul. Mais comme on ne peut jamais être seul ici… Aphrodite et DeathMask m'ont suivi. Chacun me tenant par une épaule.

- Je suis désolé Shura. Je ne voulais pas tout ce qui c'est passé…

- Vous m'avez pourri la seule soirée qui a un minimum d'importance pour moi…

- Shura… On t'aime…

- Vous mentez…

Aphrodite fit voler ma cigarette avant de se planter devant moi. Angelo se mit dans mon dos. Leurs bras passèrent de chaque coté. J'étais coincé. J'ai senti leur visage se nicher dans mon cou et y déposer un baiser.

- On t'aime Shura…


End file.
